


True Colors

by gothmurdoc



Category: Randal’s Friends
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19634236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: Sebastian feels guilty for being in a relationship with Randal.





	True Colors

It was late, and Randal and Sebastian were watching The Shining for the fifth time that week. 

Sebastian wasn’t that interested in the movie after having watched it quite a few times. His mind was racing, because he felt rather guilty for dating another boy.

Randal rested his head on the boy’s shoulder, which made Sebastian flinch.

”Is everything O.K.?” he asked, sitting back up.

”Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” 

_Well, that was a lie_ , Sebastian thought to himself.

Randal rested his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder.

”A-Are you tired?”

”No. I just want to feel close to you.” Randal replied, blushing. “You seem nervous, though.”

”How could you tell?” Sebastian replied.

”It’s a secret.” Randal placed his hand on top of Sebastian’s hand, caressing it.

”Randal. I don’t know how to say this, because I love you, but...”

”But what?”

”I feel horrible about this. I feel horrible about us being together.”

Randal gasped. 

“Am I doing something wrong?”

”No. I just... it feels weird to date someone of the same... gender.”

”It’s natural. Don’t worry about it,” Randal said calmly. “Luther says it’s totally fine.”

”Why’d you bring up him?”

”Because he’s gay...Duh!” he laughed.

Sebastian thought for a minute, and finally, everything made sense. The Catmen were basically in a relationship Luther, after all.

”Oh.”

It was going to take some getting used to having a boyfriend, but Sebastian felt it would become normal very soon.


End file.
